foerpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Fallout:Equestria RPG Wiki
Here is the discussion page. Please use it as a place to talk out your ideas with other people and as an idea scrapbook. Curebores 19:58, October 30, 2011 (UTC) Introduce yourselves here so we know who's who. Curebores 03:04, October 31, 2011 (UTC) Hi, I've never done anything on a wiki before, but I've been trying to come up with a system for Fallout:Equestria myself, thus I decided that it would behoove me to participate. That said, it looks like the Google doc needs a lot of editing; good thing that's something I do compulsively, I guess. Like I said at the beginning, I've never been part of a wiki before, so I'm not even sure if I am putting this in the right section. Mute Justice 17:31, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey there, glad to have you on board. That google doc is by no means finished and I dont think we can edit it anyway since it is maintained by Kim. By all means edit away on what you transcribe to the wiki though. Just be sure to have an original and an edited version on the page (if you are changing anything significant about how it works) so we know what's what. Other than that, it's all good: Edit away :P Curebores 03:38, November 4, 2011 (UTC) Just thought I would mention this thread here, it has some input from Kkat in the later parts. hey, question. If someone has only a 15 in-- say-- slugs/single projectile, but have a 60 in small guns, what whould they role against in general? Hippo as Himself 05:54, November 15, 2011 (UTC) 12:12, November 17, 2011 (UTC)Kattlarv (Aka: Kim) Ok, no idea how the hay this place works, but I think I might have a clue. Anyhow, the sub-tree's of a skill such as small guns are just specializations. Compared to D&D, say you have WP: Matrial. And plus bab and etc you'd be left at a +4 with martial weapons at level 1. Now, lets say you have WF with shortswords, that would give you +5 instead. The sub trees work the same. If you spent 15 points in single projectile, you would have 60 with all small guns, and 75 with single projectile ones. It's a form of specialization. Since if you spent days only using a pistol, then get a sniper rifle, you wouldn't be as used to it. (or ex, only used a rocket launcher and now got a flamethrower) Hopefully this got placed correctly. And really sorry for delay, I have no idea how these things work. Thanks a buch. This is esentialy what my group setteld on, but to keep it balanced we decided to take 100% of the subskill and 50% of the overaching skill. Once agian, thanks for the response. Hippo as Himself 13:04, November 17, 2011 (UTC) Bunch,I was trying to say bunch. 10:31, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Kattlarv Ok, I seem to have got at least the hang of how this works heh. And not to sure what you mean with the 50 % on the 100 %. You mean their "small guns" skill would be cut in half for all of the sub trees in it or? Since the small gun skill covers the basic training for all the sub tree's so to not cause to much frustration from regular players hehe. The "specialization" in a sub tree is purely optional, but will likely be taken by many to max out their success chance. (also, speaking of skills, I changed the "primary attribute +10" to +5 to keep it a bit more simple) ok. I get it now. thanks. Hippo as Himself 13:22, November 18, 2011 (UTC) Is there a character sheet for this RPG, if so, where? If not, Maybe we should get one made? ~''Ez' rathel'' 22:54, April 23, 2014 (UTC)